1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heavy duty trucks for carrying heavy loads such as mineral ore, soil and the like.
2. Prior Art
There are many large vehicles for moving heavy loads such as that of iron ore, coal and the like. These vehicles include a heavy frame upon which a load may be supported. A common means for supporting the bulk of the load and for driving the vehicle includes an axle box assembly which supports drive wheels and normally is located under the heavy load. The axle box assembly includes an axle box and a nose cone. Electric motors for driving the drive wheels are supported in the axle box. A cantilever support bracket for a spherical bearing is welded or otherwise secured to a cross-member of the frame. The nose cone is connected to the axle box and has a nose cone concave bearing mating with the spherical bearing from the frame in front of the drive wheels a distance of 10 to 12 feet, for example. As will be pointed out, the cantilever bracket is a source of many problems caused by moments due to various loads.